


Crimson and Sanguine

by NaughtyDoggerels



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal, Bondage, F/M, Femdom, Pseudo-Rape, Toys, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyDoggerels/pseuds/NaughtyDoggerels
Summary: Known to some as The Crimson Wizard, Josif, a blue-eyed, spell-slinging, rapier-wielding Highlander, strong of body, spirit, and mind, finds himself visiting The Missing Member, home of The Sanguine Sirens in Limsa Lominsa. Against his sister, Bojana's advice, Josif sees fit not only to wet his tongue with the Sirens' favorite drink, but also his thirst with the Sirens' number one candidate, Tozra Deathblade.Read on, curious observer, and see what becomes of Josif, the Crimson Wizard...





	Crimson and Sanguine

**Author's Note:**

> I almost wish I were Josif, but, ehhh...
> 
> Thanks for reading!

"Josif, stop. I know that you know this is the worst idea you've ever come up with, and you've come up with some pretty bad ideas, brother."

"Nonsense!" laughed the man named Josif, draped in fabrics not entirely similar to that of the Red Mages, known widely through the land, but resemblant enough for most to mistake him as one of their number. A salty Lominsan crossbreeze brushed the white plume poking from Josif's red hat; he and his sister, Bojana, stood upon the wooden planks of a bridge connecting Limsa Lominsa to the home of a local all-female pirate crew: The Missing Member. "Ever since I laid eyes on this hall, I knew I just had to stop by!"

Bojana, whose long, thick mane of hair was colored equally as blond as her brother's, was dressed in magician's attire not common in this land, as she was known to some as The Azure Sorceress, a practitioner of foreign magic. Her brother kept his personal rapier sheathed on his hip, while she kept a scepter on hers—a scepter with a silver ball at the head, which could easily double as a bludgeoning weapon. Her brother was a very handsome man, who inherited their father's beautiful blue eyes and large muscles. Bojana inherited their mother's shapely form, especially where it counted, between the shoulders.

Bojana propped her knuckles on her hips and said to Josif, "Fine. But let me warn you, Josif, do not flirt with those pirates. I've heard stories about what their captain did to the last man who went in there with a big head."

"Oh? What happened to him?"

Josif's question hit Bojana with the force of a thousand ponzes of nonsense. Instead of answering up front, she said, "Read the sign they've got up."

"Hmmm... 'The Missing Member.'"

"You know what that means, don't you?"

"Why, yes! They lost crew members at sea, and they built their tavern in rememberance of their beloved lost crew!"

"That's... surprisingly accurate. I almost want to believe you." Bojana sighed. "Go have your fun. I'll be back in a bell, and we can continue our adventure."

"What are you going to do?"

"I have a price war to wage on the Lominsa Market. I'm gonna get rich, but I have to fight for it."

"Alright, then! Good luck, Bojana! See you in a bell!"

As Josif turned to make his way across the remainder of the bridge, toward the Sanguine Sirens' open doors, he felt a tug on the back of his coat. Bojana seized a handful of fabric in her smooth hand.

"I'm serious," Bojana said darkly. "Don't. Flirt. With. Those. Pirates."

"Bojana," Josif said gently. "You should know by now: I'm the Crimmmson Wizard! No pirate nor monster nor Garlean opposition can get the best of me! You have absolutely nothing to worry about. Ha-HA!"

Bojana regarded her brother skeptically, but she let him go. "I'll be back."

The siblings walked their separate ways.

Inside The Missing Member, the renowned Captain Rhoswen was nowhere to be found, but her crew was as present as ever, mingling with Lominsan folk and adventurer alike. This hall was quaint and cozy, and it smelled strong of—of—

"That's not perfume," Josif muttered.

A tall, broad-shouldered woman sitting on the stool at the far end of the counter overheard Josif and said, "Damn right, it ain't. It's the raw scent of salt and sweat."

Josif grinned at her. The woman who answered him wore a sly grin on her face. She seemed well-fed and healthy, and her hairstyle was well-kept; mostly dark, but not perfect black, it bore a hint of a deep shade of violet. And her eyes were as brown as treebark.

"Are you alone, dear?" Josif said to her.

"Mmm, I wasn't expecting any company. At least... not until you walked in, handsome..."

"Well, then!" Josif exclaimed, startling one of the Sanguine Sirens walking behind him. "I would be more than happy to spend the next bell with you, Miss...?"

The woman gestured to the stool beside her. "Tozra Deathblade. I'm here to join the Sanguine Sirens."

Josif took the seat beside Tozra. "I'm Josif! The Crimson Wizard, at your service." Grabbing a gentle hold of Tozra's hand, Josif brought it to his lips and kissed the back of it. Tozra wasn't displeased at this gesture. She waited, then gently pulled her hand back.

"Hello, Josif. Mmm... so you're a wizard, are you?"

"Indeed! I may not look it, but I know my way around a spellbook."

"I love wizards. Especially big strong ones with pretty eyes." Josif found himself looking into Tozra's eyes when she said that. She fluttered her eyelashes at him. He could see his reflection in the browns of her irises. A hotness crept up Josif's face.

"Well," he said confidently, "we're never in short supply."

"I'm sure you're not," Tozra said suggestively. "You must let me buy you a drink."

"Nonsense! I'll buy YOU a drink."

"No, I insist: let me buy YOU one, honey."

Josif chuckled. "Well, since you put it that way, I can't say no, can I? Let's both buy one for each other, shall we?"

Tozra smiled. "Let's."

Tozra raised her hand, waving the bartender over. "I'd like a Hibernator for this man here," she said, winking.

Josif raised his hand and said, "I'll have a Hibernator for this fine woman here." Josif didn't know the names of the Sirens' drinks, so he decided to imitate his lady-friend.

Curiously did Josif notice a subtle shift in Tozra's attitude. It lasted only a brief moment. "I'll have a Solstice, actually. Make his Hibernator extra strong."

"Hmm, I'm not sure if I can handle the heightened strength of a drink named Hibernator. It sounds like a real hangover! Ha ha!"

"Triple it," Tozra said audibly under her breath. "Don't worry, Josif, you'll absolutely love the Hibernator. It's my favorite drink."

"Then why don't you have one, yourself?"

"I'm not in the mood for it today."

"... ... ... Fair enough! Bring on the Hibernator!"

Truth be told, Josif had a feeling he knew what was coming, even as he took a large gulp of the Hibernator minutes later, after the bartender set the drinks down in front of them. Josif knew he was going to suddenly feel very sleepy. He knew he was going to hear a male patron say, "'Ey, what's wrong with him?" and Tozra say, "Just had a bit too much to drink, someone help me get him to the back," and suddenly several pairs of hands were supporting Josif's barely functioning legs.

And then he woke up in a dimly lit room. Josif was lying on a bed. His wrists and ankles were bound by ropes, spreading his limbs into an X. While he was unconscious, he'd been stripped naked. Groggily did The Crimson Wizard roll his head to one side and find his attire neatly folded and placed on a table. He rolled his head to the other side, and saw Tozra Deathblade, undressed. She, too, was bare. To Josif's surprise, Tozra's beautiful body was covered in horrible scars. One up the middle of her belly, from her waist to the bottoms of her breasts. One around her left thigh. One across her upper chest. When Tozra turned her softly jiggling buttocks toward Josif, to walk across the room and fetch some kind of... thing... on the table in the corner, Josif saw the vile scar on Tozra's back, and one under her right buttock.

This woman was a map, and her scars were every path.

"I'm sorry," Josif said to her.

Tozra looked over her shoulder at him. "For what?"

"What they did to you. Whoever they were. A woman should never be treated that way."

She turned back to what she was doing with a scoff. Josif could hear the clicks of a contraption being snapped into place. "You're in no place to feel pity for me, little man."

Josif didn't say anything to that. Against himself, his shaft started to twitch and stir as realization that he was about to be taken advantage of came crashing down on him. Tozra wasn't a dangerous woman. She was just hungry.

"What'd they make you do?" Josif ventured, trying his luck.

"Everything. I learned how to rape, torture, and kill. Just like them."

"Are you going to kill me?"

"Of course not! You're too fine a man to kill. I'm just going to have some fun with you... and make you my little swiving bitch."

Josif's shaft hardened quickly. "No, stop it!"

"Stop what? I haven't done anything to you. Yet."

"Not you, I'm talking to my other sword!"

"What other sword, I stripped you—" Tozra trailed off. Her eyes were glued to the throbbing size of Josif's massive member, which he hoped would not go missing today. "Oooh..."

"I do not like this!" Josif protested. His cock protested back with a twitch, as if saying, yes you do. "Cut it out! I'm warning you!" Twitch. "No." Twitch. "Stop it." Throb. "Confound it! Tozra, don't listen to him, just listen to me. I don't want to do this!"

"Come on. Come ON," Tozra said incredulously, wheeling around to face Josif. In her hand she held a contraption that looked like the stiff imitation of a loincloth, except... fixed upon the front of it... a smooth phallus, not quite as large as Josif's phallus, but large enough to make a woman squeal. Or, perhaps, a man, if she was going to do what Josif thought she was going to do. "Hibernator? How I came onto you? The perfect opportunity? And you're telling me you don't want to do this? Look how hard you are! You want this, Josif, you naughty, naughty boy ♥"

"Eeeyugh, confound it. Just... just be gentle."

"Oh, don't worry," Tozra said. "I'm very gentle." She turned back to the table in the corner to finish her preparations. Josif saw Tozra applying some kind of substance to the phallus in her hands. "It'll slide in and out very easily with this. It might hurt at first, but you'll love it, I promise ♥"

Josif said his prayers as Tozra put one leg through the altered loincloth, then the other leg, and then she pulled it up over her full moon, snapping the elastic band against her hips. Tozra turned back around, the big phallus slashing the air in front of her. A string of the goopy substance dangled from the head of the erotic toy. Tozra walked toward Josif. His arms and legs went taut. Tozra rested her hand on his chest, feeling the pounding of his heart.

"Shhhhh-sh-sh-shhh, it's okay."

"No, it most certainly is NOT okay!" Josif exclaimed, trying his best to sound offended, but failing. "I shouldn't be doing this!"

"But you are ♥ And I'm going to take you to heaven, boy."

"Oh, yes... I mean, no!"

Tozra giggled her way around to the foot of Josif's bed, his soft mattress prison inside this dark room. He didn't know where he was, if he was still near at The Missing Member, or if he was transported somewhere else. If Bojana didn't find him at that tavern, she'd go ballistic. At an agonizingly slow pace, Tozra crawled onto the bed, the head of her faux cock visible between the underhang of her luscious breasts. She prowled closer to Josif like a cat stalking its prey.

"Here it comes~♥"

"Okay—okay—stop a minute!"

"It's coming closer~♥"

"Confound it all, why do I love this! It's too wrong and immoral! I can't take advantage of an innocent lady this way!"

"I'm gonna get'cha~♥"

Tozra teasingly clawed her way up Josif's thighs, up his toned belly, her breasts brushing past his cock—the twitching girth of which fit perfectly between her breasts as they passed—and now she was breathing into his nose, kissing his face gently, all over his chin, his lips, his neck and jawbone.

And then he felt it. The toy. It slipped inside Josif, making him squeal, just the way he imagined a woman would, were she introduced to that... that thing. Josif wanted to cry out, but he held it in. Tozra's dildo softly slid deeper and deeper inside him, ebbing and flowing like a piercing tide. The feeling of it was... was invasive. Josif was losing his innocence with every passing second. The more Tozra did it, the more he enjoyed it, and he hated that he enjoyed it—this being taken advantage of by a battered woman. She wasn't going to erase her past this way. She was feeding it.

That was why, even as he enjoyed this pseudo-rape, Josif strained what he could into Tozra's ear. "This won't MAKE—you feel betTER, TOZra... just LET ME help you—!"

She kissed his lips and hissed, "You're already helping me... little bitch. Take me. Take all of me. I'm going to make you obey my every command."

"Ungh!" Josif helplessly tilted his head back, angling his chin upward as he pulled against his bindings. How he enjoyed this, he'd never be able to explain. She was a woman. She completely dominated him. He couldn't fight her, even if he wanted to. Josif... liked that. But such perversion was not the way to heal her. "Unf...! Nngh!"

Tozra's thrusting became faster, and rougher. Rising off Josif's body, Tozra sat dominantly between his thighs, slaming her loins against him as she mercilessly penetrated his ass. Josif's voice cracked, but he didn't scream. Yet.

"I own you!" Tozra snarled, grabbing Josif's hair. "You're mine! You'll take my wick whenever I want you to take my wick. You'll be my swive toy when I want you to be my swive toy. You'll do anything I tell you, because you'll never be able to resist me! Yes! Yes! Take me! Take me, you worthless, swiving little piece of ass!"

Josif couldn't speak. He didn't want to speak. He obediently took Tozra up inside him all she wanted, and he was okay with it. Minutes passed, and Tozra started to tire. The dim light shone off the sheen of sweat all over her body. Josif defiantly looked Tozra in the eye and asked her, "Are you through?"

"Never!" she panted, doubling down and penetrating Josif all over again. Her burst of speed was short-lived, as she started to slow down again. "You didn't even... you didn't even climax. No man can take what you took and not climax!"

"It'll... take more than that... to get me..."

"Oh, it will, will it?!" Tozra said in frustration. She pulled her toy phallus out of Josif's anal cavity, clumsily removed it, while losing balance and falling all over him, cast it to the floor across the room, and crawled up on Josif. "Then try this on for size, big boy."

What was Tozra doing? She moved past Josif's cock, positioned herself over his face, her north to his south, and planted the swollen, juicy lips between her legs over the lips between Josif's nose and chin.

"Lick!"

Josif obeyed. He savored the taste of his captor, sticking his tongue inside her as far as it would go, and manipulating it every which way he could. Josif's stamina and passion took Tozra by surprise, because it didn't take long for her to start moaning. Keeping her under-lips on Josif's oral lips, Tozra turned herself around so that she had access to Josif's throbbing friend. Josif took his first step into heaven the moment Tozra took his cock in her hand.

"Don't stop...!" Tozra moaned.

Josif didn't stop. He had no desire to. He kept licking and licking and lapping some more that it compelled Tozra to manipulate his cock any way she wanted. So merciful was this lustful goddess that she deigned to stroke Josif at full throttle, up and down. Now Josif cried out, ever thankful that he had his captor's pussy to muffle his powerful voice. The vibrations of Josif's voice sent Tozra over the edge, as she compensated by using both of her hands to stroke him up and down.

She screamed.

He screamed.

They found their climax together. Moments before Josif erupted, Tozra fell forward and plunged his cock into her mouth, all the way to the back of her throat. She gushed, splashing Josif all over his face with her juices, while spurted inside her mouth like a fountain of love.

This was the moment they took each other to heaven.

Now that they were done with each other, Tozra, minutes later, to Josif's surprise, was using her dagger to cut the ropes keeping him bound. She allowed him to stand in front of her, his cock wet with her juice, her mouth wet with his.

"Kneel before me, bitch," Tozra commanded.

Josif didn't. She held her dagger to his face.

"I said kneel."

"No."

"Your goddess commands it!" Tozra wound up for a big backslash. She seriously intended to cause Josif harm, despite what she said before. But Josif was ready. She backslashed, and Josif caught her arm, put it in a submission lock, and used one free hand to poke Tozra in the side with his fingers.

"Gitchy-gitchy-goo!" Josif said, digging his fingers into her.

Tozra whooped wildly with laughter and thrashed about. She dropped her knife on the floor, as Josif continued to tickle her.

"Stop! Sta-ha-ha-ha-hap!"

Overpowering Tozra, Josif took her to the floor and pinned her, his naked body on hers. She was no longer laughing.

"Go on," Tozra said. "Take me now. Make me YOUR bitch."

"No."

"What...?"

"I can't take advantage of a woman this way. You didn't deserve whatever they did to you, Tozra."

"Oh, this shite again?"

"..." Josif climbed off of Tozra and went to fetch his clothes. As he was putting them back on, he told her, "I'd be lying if I told you I didn't approve of what you did to me today. I'd be lying further if I told you I didn't want to do this again."

"Hmph. Everyone always wants seconds."

"Not me."

"But you just said—"

"I know what I said. What I mean is, I would like to spend time with you. Outside of... all this, this spider's den you have. I want to learn more about you, Tozra. I want to see you become a Sanguine Siren. I want to see you grow strong."

Tozra went quiet. Josif finished dressing back up. "I want you to be your own woman, not a slave to whatever design they set for you. And someday, Tozra, someday, when you've grown, when you've truly experienced the world, I want to come back and marry you."

"..."

"I won't ask you to wait for me. But I'll come back and see you tomorrow, if you're still here."

"..."

Josif bade his captor farewell, leaving the nude woman sitting on the floor as he opened the door and walked out, shutting it behind him. It turned out he was, indeed, still in The Missing Member. He avoided curious stares as he walked out the door to meet Bojana, who said she'd been waiting several minutes.

*

The next day, Josif returned to The Missing Member...

...but Tozra Deathblade was nowhere to be seen. A pang of regret weighed Josif's heart.

However...

"'Ey. You Josif?" It was one of Rhoswen's Sirens. "Tozra wanted us to get a message to ye, if ye showed yer hide here again."

"Oh?"

"Aye. She said she'd come find ye once she's made a name for 'erself. She says to wait for her."


End file.
